Sin ti
by xXx FucKing rOcK lOver xXx
Summary: Sasuke engañó a Sakura tras un año de hermoso matrimonio, pero ella encontrará a alguien que la ayude a olvidarlo ¿qué pasará si Sasuke aún la ama. No soy buena para los Summary pero pasen a leerlo! Fic lindo
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _Ni Naruto, ni los otros personajes me pertenecen (que más quisiera xD), son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bno, aqui otro Nejisaku jeje, es que es muy linda esta pareja w espero que les guste, si tengo errores ortográficos disculpen. xD Cuando lo estaba escribiendo estaba escuchando esta canción y me inspiraba hehe.

I don´t love you- My chemical romance

Where'd you go?  
And would you even turn to say,  
I don't love you,  
Like I did yesterday

* * *

La amo, y ya no me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo. Cuando regresé a la aldea decidí disculparme con todas aquellas personas que en verdad me querían; mis amigos…mi familia. Entre ellas, una de las principales es Sakura; una de las personas a las que más lastimé. El simple recuerdo de sus bellos y enormes ojos hacían que me sintiera culpable cada vez más.

Recuerdo el día en el que le pedí disculpas, me costó trabajo y tiempo pero lo logré. Después de unos años le dije lo que sentía por ella y para mi sorpresa, me correspondió; salimos unos años… los mejores de mi vida. Me sentía lleno y pleno, un sentimiento nuevo y maravilloso para mí, hasta que pensé que mi amor no podía ser más grande, así que le pedí que se casara conmigo.

Llevábamos un año de maravilloso matrimonio, siempre supe que no podría estar con nadie que no fuera ella, era perfecta; la esposa más increíble y la única que me podía dar amor verdadero; la amé y aún la sigo amando.

A nuestros 23 años de edad, vivíamos felices; y aún seguía siendo el rompecorazones de la aldea, y tenía a muchas mujeres tras de mí. Aunque me de coraje aceptarlo, Sakura también era acechada por los hombres; y como no estarlo si MI Sakura es bellísima…sí, digo MI porque soy muy posesivo, y siempre Sakura ha sido mía. Yo soy muy celoso y posesivo con lo que me pertenece y cada vez que paseábamos por la aldea juntos, acepto que quería matar a todo aquel que la veía.

Un día iba caminando de regreso a la mansión, sabía que nadie iba a estar porque Sakura ayudaría hoy en el hospital. Yo era capitán ANBU, desde hace 2 años.

Seguí mi camino cuando una voz conocida me sacó de mis felices pensamientos.

-hola, Sasuke-kun…-

-hmp, hola Ino- saludé con mucho desgano

-¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?, se supone que deberías estar con Sakura ¿o me equivoco?- se recargó "sensualmente" en un árbol.

-¿y tú como sabes? Acaso nos espías o algo por el estilo…-

-pues a Sakura no… pero a ti sí…- se acercó a mí, estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-Sasuke-kun… tengo que decirte algo...- se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído –me vuelves loca… te amo- me tomó de la nuca y me dio un beso… que para mi estupidez correspondí.

-… Ino… esto está mal-

-Sasuke-kun… nadie se va a enterar…- me siguió besando. No supe porque le seguí el juego… pero lo hice.

Después de una hora, regresé a la mansión donde ya estaba Sakura.

-hola amor…- me recibió con un cálido abrazo y un beso. Los besos de Sakura eran muy diferentes a los de Ino. Con Ino era pasión y curiosidad; y con Sakura era amor y deseo… los dos muy diferentes.

-hola mi vida, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?- me contó todo pero por estar pensando en lo que había pasado esa tarde no le hice mucho caso.

-¿y tú mi vida?-

-hmp, lo mismo de siempre… todo aburrido-

-que malo- se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina –te preparé la cena-.

-lo siento, no tengo mucho apetito; sólo me quiero dormir y tomar una pastilla-

-claro, vete a cambiar y yo te subo la pastilla-

-gracias amor-

Subí las escaleras casi arrastrándome a mi cama, me cambié y me metí en las cobijas; lo único que quería era dormir. Silenciosamente Sakura entró a la recámara con un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

-tómatela y descansa… debes de estar agotado…- me acarició cariñosamente el cabello, como una madre a su hijo y me miró con unos ojos brillantes y llenos de amor… esa es una de las muchas cosas que amo de ella.

-gracias- tomó el vaso y me dio un beso en la frente y uno en los labios. En verdad la amaba.

Salió de la habitación para bajar el vaso, minutos después regresó. Se cambió su ropa y se metió a la cama, aproveché para abrazarla por la espalda y enterrar mi cara entre su cuello y su hombro; su cuerpo era tan frágil y pequeño pero tan bien esculpido, era como una niña y una mujer a la vez.

Así dormimos toda la noche, abrazados y mostrándonos nuestro amor inocentemente y con pequeñas caricias llenas de amor. A la mañana siguiente desperté primero que ella y la miré embelesado por unos minutos, su belleza era simplemente hipnotizante. Me levanté y me metí a bañar.

Al salir, no la encontré en la cama, de seguro estaba haciéndome el desayuno. Hoy era jueves, y como de costumbre ella iba a la mansión Hyuuga a entrenar con Hinata; yo afortunadamente no tenía misiones.

Cuando bajé estaba Sakura en la mesa desayunando.

-¿vas a salir hoy?-

-ya sabes que voy a entrenar con Hinata los jueves y domingos-

-hmp, ¿y qué no puede venir ella?-

-oye, no puedo estar encerrada en estas 4 paredes para siempre… me aburro- recogió y lavó sus platos –me voy a meter a bañar, lava tus platos-

Subió las escaleras y se metió a bañar; una hora después bajó con su ropa de entrenamiento.

-al rato regresó, te dejé la comida en la estufa- me dio un pequeño beso y se marchó.

La casa se sentía vacía sin Sakura, así que decidí dar un paseo por la aldea. Llegué a un pequeño parque y me recosté en el pasto.

-hola Sasuke-kun!-

-Ino… ¿qué haces otra vez aquí?-

-pues sólo quería platicar contigo sobre lo de ayer, pero tengo que regresar a mi casa…¿me acompañas y después te puedes ir sin ningún problema?-

-está bien- caminamos hasta llegar a su casa. Nos encontrábamos en la puerta de su casa.

-bien Ino, ya todo quedó claro…-

-pero para mí no- me volvió a besar y otra vez no me negué. No me di cuenta de que poco a poco nos íbamos metiendo a su casa. Pero otra cosa de la que tampoco me percaté fue que Hinata pasó caminando frente a la casa de Ino.

-Sasuke-kun… quiero estar contigo…- dijo mientas nos metíamos a su recámara y ahí todo pasó… me dejé llevar por la pasión. Había quedado en cenar con Sakura pero esa noche llegué a las 3 de la mañana.

Llegué a mi casa y al entrar me encontré con una Sakura dormida en el sillón, se había quedado esperándome. Fue cuando sentí remordimiento, la cargué y la subí a la recámara. La deposité delicadamente en la cama y la cubrí con las sábanas. Jamás me había sentido tan culpable.

Cuándo Sakura se despertó se metió a bañar y se vistió, hoy no tenía que trabajar ni tenía misiones.

-Sakura POV-

Sasuke había llegado tarde ayer, y recordé la pequeña plática que tuve con Hinata ayer, sí; pequeña, pues ella llegó tarde y estuve un rato entrenando con Neji, es una persona diferente a lo que quiere demostrar, puede llegar a ser muy interesante. Regresando a lo de Hinata.

-_FLASHBACK-_

_-Sakura, tengo algo muy importante que decirte..-_

_-¿qué es Hinata?-_

_-hace un rato vi a Sasuke en casa de Ino besándola…-_

_-¿Sasuke? Lo debes de haber confundido…-_

_-tal vez…pero entonces se parecía mucho a Sasuke. Sakura si no estas segura… checa muy bien a Sasuke estos días… por favor Sakura…-_

_-está bien Hinata-_

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, Hinata se veía muy segura; talvez tenía razón. Por eso llegó tarde tenía que investigar bien.

Me acerqué donde Sasuke había dejado su ropa la noche anterior y la olí… me quedé pasmada, yo recordaba muy bien el perfume que usaba Ino, tenía olor a rosas; lo usaba desde los 10 años. A eso olía la ropa de Sasuke, me asusté.

Bajé rápido tomé unas cosas y estaba apunto de irme.

-¿adónde vas Sakura?-

-después regreso- salí rápido de la casa para ir con Hinata. Al llegar a su casa, le conté todo; Hinata me dijo que lo siguiera y checara a que hora llegaba. Después llegó Neji y escuchó nuestra plática, a mi no me incomodaba; pues desde hace tiempo yo era una buena amiga y colega del Clan Hyuuga.

-Sasuke POV-

No sé porqué Sakura salió corriendo, pero me había quedado de ver con Ino.

Así pasaron algunas semanas y me había quedado de ver con Ino los jueves y domingos; no sé porque pero lo que sentía por Ino no era amor; era puro deseo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero ya se me había hecho costumbre.

Llegué al hotel donde Ino y yo siempre nos quedábamos de ver. Ella ya había llegado y después de unos minutos hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, ambos yacíamos durmiendo en la cama cuando un fuerte golpe nos espantó, cuando volteamos a la puerta vimos a Sakura entrando y Neji esperándola en la puerta con Hinata. Ella venía destrozada.

-Sa-sakura… te lo puedo explicar-

* * *

Bno, este es el 1er capítulo de mi fic, espero les haya gustado!

Atte. **xXx FucKing rOcK lOver xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bno, este es el 2do y último capítulo de mi fic… espero que no los decepcione xD.

* * *

-¡¿qué me vas a explicar?! Que eres un maldito bastardo que lo único que hace es lastimarme y todavía tiene el descaro de estar con mi amiga…-

-No Sakura… no es lo que parece… y-yo te amo a ti…- la tomé de los brazos para verla a la cara.

-no es lo que parece… eres un maldito Sasuke, por favor… tú nunca me amaste… qué estúpida fui al creer que me habías llegado a amar…-

-no Sakura! Por favor- la intenté agarrar – yo te amo…- se trató de soltar.

-Sakura… no lo dejes así…-

-tú cállate… bastante hiciste ya… pero gracias por abrirme los ojos a la realidad-

-Sakura, te amo- no la soltaba.

-eres un asco Sasuke… te odio…- me dio una cachetada, se soltó se iba pero quería ir con ella; pero Neji me detuvo.

-ya bastante hiciste con lastimarla…- me empujó y casi me caigo…no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie…

Sakura se fue con Hinata y Neji. Después de unos minutos salí, sabía que iba a ir a la casa. Llegué y vi a los dos Hyuuga afuera esperándola. Subí a la recámara y encontré a Sakura guardando sus cosas en una maleta.

-Sakura… por favor no te vayas…perdóname..-

No me contestó sólo termino de guardar todas sus cosas y estaba apunto de salir de la recámara cuando la tomé de la muñeca.

-por favor… no me dejes… yo te amo sólo a ti-

-con lo que vi hace rato piensas que te voy a creer?-

-yo te amo y no te aprendí a apreciar hasta ahora que te estoy perdiendo… por favor…-

-vete al carajo- se soltó –escúchame Sasuke muy bien por que esta es la 1ra y última vez que te lo voy a decir… no me busques para nada; no me pidas perdón y mejor vete con Ino…- tomó su mano y se sacó el anillo de matrimonio que tenía puesto –aquí están tus estúpidas promesas de amor y todo lo que me juraste… tira ese asqueroso anillo…o mejor regálaselo a Ino a ver si a elle sí le cumples tus promesas- me aventó el anillo a los se metió y ayudó a Sakura con sus maletas. Era más que obvio que se iba a la mansión Hyuuga. Yo me quedé en la recámara.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ya han pasado 1 año desde que Sakura se fue, y apenas ayer me llegó un papel donde ella me pedía el divorcio; pensé que en este año había pensado las cosas y regresaría conmigo. Bien dicen que uno no aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde; y la perdí por mi estupidez. Lo único que valía la pena en mi vida, la luz que me sacó de la profunda oscuridad… mi ángel y lo que más amo en esta vida.

Estoy acostado en mi cama, su almohada aún tiene ese dulce olor a cerazas que ella tenía. Bajo a ver si tengo más correspondencia, y me encuentro con una carta de Sakura, la abro rápido y la comienzo a leer.

_Sasuke:_

_Espero que cuando leas esto te quede claro que esta va a ser la última carta que te voy a escribir. Cuando me casé contigo, pensé que podríamos llegar a hacer una familia juntos, e incluso incrédulamente llegué a pensar que me amabas… que errada estaba._

_El principal motivo por el cual te escribo esta carta es para darte las gracias a ti y a Ino. Pues gracias a ustedes pude abrir los ojos a la realidad y darme cuenta de lo que en verdad sentías por mí. También le doy gracias a la vida por darme una 2da oportunidad más, por darme la oportunidad de volver a creer en mis amigos; pero sobre todo… por darme la oportunidad de volver a amar._

_Sí, volver a amar; pues cuando creí que todo estaba perdido una persona me ayudó a salir de ese hoyo de oscuridad en el que me encontraba y me enseñó que aún estaba joven y también que la vida no es tan injusta y que tenía muchas oportunidades de volver a amar._

_Cuando leas esto espero te deje pensando, tú y yo no fuimos para estar juntos; aunque el destino me haya mostrado de la manera mas cruel y triste que haya existido, no fue así._

_Espero te cuides y pienses en lo que te dije._

_Que tengas suerte y éxito en todo lo que hagas, ya que no te guardo tanto rencor como antes. Espero y me llegues a olvidar como yo ya lo hice contigo y te pido que firmes el papel de divorcio._

_Atte. Haruno Sakura_

Cuando terminé de leer la carta sentía un profundo coraje. Pues por mi estupidez la perdí ¿y qué tuve a cambio? Sólo una que otra noche de pasión con una persona que ni siquiera amo. No tengo motivos por los cuales vivir si no está Sakura. Creo que debería salir a caminar un rato. Salgo de mi casa sin ninguna dirección, sólo camino con la cabeza agachada… no me importa a donde mis pies me lleven… ya nada importa.

La gente me mira igual que siempre; las mujeres me siguen acechando, y creo que más que antes… ya se han de haber enterado de lo de Sakura. Me siento en una banca a pensar, cuando la plática de dos señoras llama mi atención.

-¿ya sabes el chisme?

-¿cuál?

-que Sakura Haruno tiene nuevo novio-

-¿la jefa del hospital?-

-sí, como vez…-

-pero ¿quién es?-

-Neji Hyuuga-

-no puedo creerlo ¿y cómo lo supiste?-

-me lo dijo mi hija, ya vez… trabaja en el hospital como ayudante, y pues todo se sabe en esta aldea-

Maldito Hyuuga, debo de hablar con ella; decirle que aún la amo… si me podría dar otra oportunidad; aunque todo vaya a ser en vano. Corrí en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga; cuando llegué… ahí estaba ella. Sentada en una banca del jardín, en sus manos sostenía una flor de cerezo; la apreciaba mucho. Cuando intenté acercarme a ella, alguien estaba detrás de ella, sí… era Neji. Ella tenía puesto un kimono azul cielo con su larga y hermosa cabellera suelta adornada con unos prendedores del mismo color que su kimono… siempre iba a ser hermosa. Él vestía una yukata de color azul marino, ambos tenían el símbolo del clan Hyuuga en su espalda.

Ella parecía un ángel, los rayos de sol iluminaban su suave y blanquecino rostro; sus labios seguían siendo rosados y daban ganas de besarla. Pero lo que me hizo desfallecer fueron sus enormes y verdes ojos; era lo que más me gusta de ella, sus ojos llenos de amor; unos ojos que no me volverían a ver así.

Neji la veía como si fuera lo más preciado que tuviera, no era para más, ella era bellísima. Le acariciaba la mejilla y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta besarse; jamás me había sentido tan mal.

Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, otra persona había llegado; era Hiashi Hyuuga, el actual patriarca del Clan Hyuuga. Neji y Sakura se levantaron al verlo llegar; ella le hizo una reverencia mostrando su respeto hacia él; decidí acercarme para poder escucharlos.

-Sakura-san, levántate; ya te he dicho que no me trates como un desconocido…. tú eres como de nuestra familia- dijo Hiashi

-gracias Hiashi-sama…. Disculpe-

-eres una gran mujer Sakura-san, eres respetuosa, responsable, una gran ninja, una excelente médico… además eres muy hermosa; no podría pedir más para mi sobrino-

-muchas gracias- tanto Neji como Sakura se voltearon a ver y sonrieron. Lo que dijo Hiashi me hizo enojar, tenía razón con lo que dijo de Sakura; pero que era lo mejor para Neji, eso me enfureció.

-bueno, no quiero interrumpirlos; sólo vengo a decirles que los sirvientes ya arreglaron todo para la cena de esta noche…. además, Hinata invitó a alguien que te va a alegrar Sakura-san- así que los Hyuuga tenían una cena.

-¿a quién Hiashi-sama?-

-a tu amigo… Naruto- a mi Sakura se le iluminó su bello rostro con una enorme sonrisa.

-Fin Sasuke POV-

-y claro que también invitamos a la hokage y a su ayudanta eh… Shizune para que te sintieras más a gusto en la cena; sé que ellos son como tu familia y te vas a sentir algo incómoda con tantos desconocidos-

-es muy amable de su parte Hiashi-sama-

-bueno, los esperamos adentro- dicho esto, Hiashi se fue.

Sakura se volteo para ver a Neji, él le sonrió y le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero; a lo que Sakura sonrió y gustosa tomó el brazo de Neji. Así, ambos se alejaron del jardín con Sasuke viéndolos a lo lejos.

-Sakura POV-

Al entrar a la mansión vimos que estaba decorada muy elegante, Hiashi-sama tenía esa cena para poder platicar con algunas personas importantes de Konoha sobre asuntos que la verdad yo desconocía, pero como novia de un integrante de la familia Hyuuga iba a estar ahí. Que bueno que Hina-chan invitó a Naruto; sé que con él la velada sería mmm… muy interesante.

Todos sabemos desde hace tiempo lo enamorada que está Hinata de Naruto, pero lo que nadie sabe pero afortunadamente yo sí; es que Naruto también lo está de ella, pero el muy baka apenas unos meses se dio cuenta. Además él mismo me dijo que hoy se le va a declarar.

Eso me alegra, pues yo he visto lo que ha sufrido Hinata por él, y se merecen estar juntos. No podría haber mejor pareja para Naruto, pues Hinata es como mi hermana y la quiero mucho, además de que es un gran ser humano.

Decido subir a arreglarme un poco así que le deposito un suave beso a Neji y subo las escaleras, a veces pienso que hubiera pasado si no viviera con los Hyuuga. Probablemente no hubiera visto la maravillosa persona que es mi Neji y me hubiera sacado de esa enorme soledad; no tendría el apoyo y la gran amistad de Hinata-chan y talvez seguiría sufriendo por Sasuke; por eso les agradezco mucho a los Hyuuga.

Al entrar a una recámara veo a la pequeña; bueno ni tan pequeña Hanabi; peleándose con su cabello por que no le queda su peinado; yo sólo sonrío y me acerco a ella.

-hola Hanabi-chan-

-ah Sakura-chan! Hola-

-¿quieres que te ayude?-

-por favor, es que mi cabello es muy rebelde jeje-

Comencé a cepillarle su cabello y le hice un bello peinado, después de eso se fue a ponerse su kimono y yo me quedé para peinarme y maquillarme un poco para estar presentable.

Cuando bajé vi que ya habían algunos de los invitados y traté de buscar a Neji. Después de encontrarlo y que pasara un rato, Hiashi nos invitó a pasar al comedor. La cena fue tranquila y con pláticas interesantes, no era tan aburrida como lo pensaba.

Al terminar todos se fueron a la sala de invitados; Neji y yo decidimos caminar un rato por el jardín. Todo era tan romántico, el cielo estaba tapizado de estrellas y una inmensa luna; el aire era suave y todo el jardín estaba lleno de flores, era todo tan perfecto.

Caminamos y nos detuvimos en una fuente que tenía el jardín, sólo se oía el correr del agua.

-Sakura, tú sabes lo mucho que te amo y que gracias a ti he aprendido a ser feliz ¿verdad?-

-sí Neji-

-eres la persona más maravillosa que tengo la dicha de conocer- me tomó las manos –y tu sola existencia me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo; tu eres la inspiración que tengo cuando me voy de misión; eres la luz que hace que me despierte cada día; en fin, tú lo eres todo para mí- me tomó una mano y la besó –por eso esta noche me gustaría preguntarte algo-

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, algo en mí sabía lo que me iba a preguntar. Fue entonces cuando él se hincó y sacó una cajita de terciopelo; sentía que las lágrimas se me iban a salir.

-Sakura; hoy con las estrellas como únicas testigo de lo que voy a hacer, me gustaría preguntarte- abrió la cajita -¿quieres formar parte de mi vida de hoy en adelante?... ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-

Lo único que hice fue llevarme las manos a la boca a señal de mi sorpresa y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla al ver el anillo con un bellísimo diamante; era perfecto.

-entonces, ¿aceptas?- me dijo Neji sonriendo pero con un leve gesto de inseguridad.

-yo…- me limpié las lágrimas y le sonreí –claro que sí Neji-kun- le di un beso y lo abracé; jamás me había sentido tan feliz; tomó mi mano la besó y me puso el hermoso anillo.

Estuvimos un rato afuera cuando escuché un ruido; pero no le di mucha importancia, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era Neji.

Decidimos entrar para dar la noticia. Cuando llegamos al salón, todavía estaban lo invitados, así que Neji les dijo que quería anunciarles algo.

-bien, me gustaría darles un anuncio- se ganó las miradas de todos –aquí frente a todos ustedes, les digo que Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar, acabo de pedirle que se case conmigo- todos comenzaron a aplaudir y vi la sonrisa de mi maestra y Shizune; claro que también la de Naruto. Hiashi me dio un abrazo y me dijo un "Bienvenida a la familia" sólo asentí con una sonrisa. En medio de todas las felicitaciones y el tumulto una ventana se rompió; Neji sólo me cubrió con su cuerpo en una forma protectora como todo buen ninja; vimos que sólo era una piedra que alguien había lanzado. Y creo que sabía quién era ese "alguien".

Le dije a Neji que en un momento regresaba y salí de la mansión. Caminé un rato hasta que me detuve, pues sentí una presencia detrás de mi. Sabía quien era.

-Hola Sakura- mi piel se erizó cuando oí su voz.

-hola, Sasuke- me voltee para enfrentarlo cara a cara, para demostrarle que ya no tenía influencia sobre mi –¿porqué rompiste la ventana de la mansión Hyuuga?-

-así que se dieron cuenta…-

-no, sólo yo y también no creas que me di cuenta de que me estuviste espiando todo el día-

-Sakura… este año que ha pasado y me ha hecho reflexionar por lo que hice…- se acercó más a mi –por favor Sakura, perdóname… sé que lo que pasó con Ino fue un tropiezo en nuestra relación; pero si tu me dieras otra oportunidad, te juro…-

-Sasuke, no hagas promesas a algo que ya no tiene futuro…-

-Sí, se que cometí un terrible error y que no pensé lo que hacía esos momentos… por favor Sakura, yo… aún te amo y te juro que si me das esa oportunidad…-

-Sasuke, no puedo… lo siento- lo tomé de los hombros –no te guardo rencor, pero… ya no te puedo amar; porque amo sólo a Neji y lo nuestro ya pasó-

-Sakura…- lo solté y me alejé.

-Sasuke…. Gracias…- me fui caminando dándole la espalda.

Si me sentía mal por él, pero no puedo amarlo, yo ya lo olvide. Al decirle gracias, me recordó hace años cuando lo quise detener para que no fuera con Orochimaru. Caminé hasta llegar de nuevo a la mansión.

-Fin Sakura POV-

-Sasuke POV-

Pasaron 7 meses después del anuncio de la boda de Sakura, yo ya me había resignado después de nuestra última plática. Pero eso no quiere decir que la haya dejado de amar, jamás voy a poder olvidarla, pues ella fue la que inundó con su luz y amor a mi corazón, sólo ella puede estar a mi lado.

En estos momentos ya debió de comenzar la boda, sé que si en verdad la amo, debo dejarla ir como me dijo Naruto; pero simplemente mi corazón no puede dejar de reclamarla por que ella es mía, siempre lo fue y nunca dejará de serlo.

Te amo Sakura Haruno.

Jamás lo voy a dejar de hacer.

Pero no puedo soportar una vida sin amor.

Sin tu alegría.

Sin ver tus lindos ojos y sonrisa.

No puedo soportar una vida _**SIN TI**_

* * *

Bno espero que les haya agradado! n.n

Me inspiré en la canción I don´t love you de My Chemical Romance. Es una canción muy linda!!! w

Atte. **xXx FucKing rOcK lOver xXx**


End file.
